


Redemption

by hushtheheckup



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angels of Death, Angst, Background Relationships, Character Development, F/F, Heaven & Hell, M/M, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hushtheheckup/pseuds/hushtheheckup
Summary: Everyone is getting redeemed and living their dreams. Charlie is not so lucky.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne & Vaggie, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 185





	Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> Blink and you'll miss it radiodust in the background, but don't take that for being fluff

Some days, the halls were peacefully quiet. On others, the silence was deafening.

Charlie remembered each and every person that came in and out of this hotel. She remembered their names and their faces, their voices and what they loved to do, their sins and what gave them the final push to be better. She remembered everyone, but especially the first few that believed in her.

Angel had been the first person to go.

It was a scary day, watching the angels show up at the hotel's door so far from extermination day. It surprised everyone when they asked for him, and offered to take him with them. Of course, no one at the hotel would let him go alone, and in the end it was Alastor that followed the group to the edge of the pentagram, where the angels presented him his halo, the name "Anthony" written on its shining gold.

That's as far as the story got when Alastor told it, before he began to tear up and had to excuse himself from the room.

Ever since Angel had left, Alastor's demeanor changed. It didn't take more than a month for the knocking to come again, this time for him. It was more than a relief to be able to join his love, and Alastor allowed himself to cry when his mother was the one to present him a halo of his own.

With the second owner gone, more of the work fell on Charlie, but it wasn't something she minded all that much. She was happy for them to have been redeemed, to be together at peace.

No one expected Husk to be next, not even him. He'd been sober for around a month, sure, and maybe he wasn't so much of an asshole as he used to be. But angel material? That's something he certainly was not. His redemption came from the heart he'd had, how much he'd grown to care for everyone there. He'd learned to love again.

Taken at the same time as Husk was Niffty. Even Charlie hadn't known what she did to be sent to hell, nor how she earned the right to go up to heaven. But there was no stopping her energy when she ran out of the hotel.

The last person to go was Vaggie.

Charlie personally escorted her to the end of the pentagram, as Alastor had done more than a year ago. She was fine, and she didn't cry until Vaggie took her hand, sliding a silver ring onto it with a smile.

"I'll see you soon, hun. Okay?"

Charlie still remembered those as her final words before she disappeared beyond the boundaries. She still remembered trying to follow, and being held back with the angelic spears. She remembered being given the explanation, that she could not follow. She would never follow. Because Charlie didn't have any sins to be redeemed. Her very existence was a sin, because no one was supposed to be born down here. That God would never let a cursed child join them.

Yes, the hallways were silent on days like this. Creaking floorboards and settling foundation, tears dripping on the ground and the light shining off an old, rusting ring, the engravement long faded beyond being able to read.

"I'm so… proud of all of you."


End file.
